


Stardew Valley 30 Day Prompt Challenge

by Sleepymachine



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymachine/pseuds/Sleepymachine
Summary: based on this 30 day prompt challenge:http://stardew-valley.tumblr.com/post/151268516937/to-celebrate-the-launch-of-stardew-valley-11-i





	1. 1: successful harvest

The morning is cold, but not unpleasant. The sky is only just starting to brighten again, the stars and moon still visible overhead. 

Byrd walks the short dirt path to the garden, sandals leaving a soft trail of prints in his wake. He sets his watering can on a wooden fence post and takes a moment to breathe in the morning. He's still not really used to it, despite never really being used to life in the city either; but something about the farm is comforting, like being home. 

He looks over the small plot of land with something akin to pride. Where there had been patches of gravel and dirt, there's nothing but green. He sets to work, picking the vegetables and flowers from the earth, and into baskets. By the time the sun is centered in the sky above, his fingers are caked with dirt, and he's exhausted. 

But he's never been prouder. This was it. This was his last test for himself, some gesture to prove he could life the life his grandfather had. And he'd passed. 

With a basket on his back, and bundles of flowers in his arms, he sets off to Pierre's; partly to sell the produce, but partly to show off that he could even grow anything at all. 


	2. 2: unlikely friendship

The sky overhead is starting to darken, but the night air is still thick and warm. 

Byrd pushes the door to the saloon open softly, stepping into the building which is only slightly cooler than outside. He looks around for a split moment before taking one of the empty stools at the bar. It's not like he knows anybody well enough to sit with them, let along have anything to talk about, so he figures keeping to himself is the best course of action. 

And that plan goes out the window when someone sits on the stool next to him. He waits to look over at the man, who he can hear asking Emily for a beer, and eventually the minutes start to drag. He ventures a gaze to his left, and there's someone he's never seen before. The man is older than him, but not by much. he just looks worn down, Byrd thinks, tired.   
_"you new around here?"_ the man asks, not looking up from his beer. It's at that point that Byrd realizes he's staring.   
_"that obvious?"_  
 _"not hard to notice in a town this small,"_   
Byrd holds out a hand, though his smile betrays a degree of confusion.   
_"Byrd Tiller. I uh, I live on the farm up by Robin's place,"_   
it's a long moment before the man returns the handshake, seemingly lost in thought.   
_"Name's Shane."_

It's at that point that Byrd realizes he does recognize the other man. He's seen him coming in and out of Marnie's place a few times, though he's never tried to say hello.   
_"Do you live with Marnie?"_ Byrd knows it's not something he'd normally ask strangers, but there's something about Shane that tells him it's not that weird of a question.   
_"Yeah. So we're kind of neighbors."_

Byrd turns to Emily and asks her for two beers, before turning his attention back to Shane. There's just something about the other that he can't quite place, but it makes him easier to talk to than the other few people he's met. When the beers come, he passes one to Shane, who simply nods his thanks.   
They spend what feels like hours talking, though really, Byrd must have been doing most of the talking. He learns that Shane works at Jojamart, and that he hates it. That the girl he's seen around town, Jas, is his goddaughter. That he's just tired, though he won't say of what.   
By the time the saloon starts to empty, Byrd's on his fourth beer, and his thoughts are buzzing. He stands to go, and before his brain can catch up to his mouth, he's talking to Shane again. 

_"You should come visit me sometime, ok?"_


End file.
